


Cell phone love

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, Elevators, M/M, Texting, stealing phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: Prussia is texting in school and it annoys Austria or maybe not..





	Cell phone love

I’m irritated of the Prussian who’s texting in the corridor . It was against the rules of the school and the Prussian knew it damn well but he didn’t even care. ”You’re going to get caughed.” I said to the albino. Not that I haven’t told the Prussian that more than a million times before. He just happened to ignore me every single time I ask him not to do it. I want to help him but he doesn’t really appreciate it. It’s a shame though for the time I really try to be nice and don’t want to piss them off.

” No I’m not shut up.” He shouted back. We are in discussions more often. I win them most of the time since most of what he tells is just nonsense and it is easy to tell him that what he is saying is wrong. You would never lose a discussion with him since whatever you say would make more sense than anything he says. Well I don’t know how we can have the same grandfather. We don’t seem related in any way at all. I don’t see it with most the ones I am related to. Switzerland I don’t like that guy so it’s hard to believe that that guy is related to me. Only Germany looks like he is kinda related to me.

” Yes you are.” I remove some hair from my face. It was annoying me ever since we left the previous class to go to this one.” No I’m shut up.” He said and stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the button. “Be happy I sprained my ankle earlier idiot.” I said and leaned against the wall. “Yeah I am now shut up you are ruining the awesome mood I am in now.” I rolled my eyes.  
The doors opened a it showed a teacher who immediately grasp the phone and put it in her pocket.” You will get it back after school.” She said and we got into the elevator. I grinned and looked at the Prussian who looked away. He doesn’t like it when I am right and he isn’t. Gilbert leaned against the wall and got his cell phone back without me or the teacher noticing.

He waited until the teacher was out of sight and turned to me. I said with the grin still on my face : ” See I’m more awesome then you because I still have my cell phone.” He hates it when you say that you are more awesome then he is. Well and pissing him of is kind of my hobby so I don’t mind doing this. He pushed me against the wall leaned forward and I started to blush.

”Prussia…”

The Prussian smiled and leaned closer to me and I close my eyes and waited for what would come next. Prussia reached in my pocket and stole my phone. “Thank you young master!” He said and ran off.

I sighed. Of course he wouldn’t have felt the same way…

Prussia stopped around the corner and typed a text on it without sending it and threw the device back at me.

‘I love you four eyes. Meet me after school.’ It read.  
I smiled.

'I am kinda happy that he texts during school.'


End file.
